


Artist!Bucky & Muse

by tigrislilium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, HYBB, M/M, artist!Bucky, bbf2019, muse!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrislilium/pseuds/tigrislilium
Summary: HYBB BBF 2019For the Prompt:  Artist!Bucky





	Artist!Bucky & Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes :D

 


End file.
